


A Swellheaded Trip

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: African-American, Autofellatio, Black Character(s), Comedy, Coming of Age, Doppelganger, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fetish, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Illusions, Male Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Touching, Wet Dream, private time, psychosexual, self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Booker, who loves himself, learns to love himself too in a manner he never anticipated.
Kudos: 1





	A Swellheaded Trip

**Author's Note:**

> "Raven's Home" and its characters are property of series creators Susan Sherman, Michael Poryes plus Disney Channel. Hope you enjoy this story, reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think.

"Just a little further..." 14-year-old Booker Baxter Carter thought to himself as he cranked his back into moves fit for a _Ripley's_ contortionist. His throbbing cock was only millimeters from his mouth. He could lick every drop of precum, and kiss the huge head, but, try as he may, auto-fellatio was still just out of reach.  
  
Booker longed for the day that his flexibility training would pay off and he could reach his final goal: to comfortably suck all 4 1/2 inches of himself, and bring himself to orgasm with just his mouth, swallowing every last drop of white salty goo. Today, however, was not that day. Knowing that it wasn't worth the risk of straining or breaking something, Booker went back to watching video clips of more talented guys sucking themselves off.  
  
"Damn, I wish I could just be like them." Booker sighed to himself, as he began rummaging through his extensive private collection of guys and blowing themselves. As much as he enjoyed the thought of a cock in his mouth, his preference in watching pornos was to see a beautiful girl with another guy's cock in HER mouth. It just always seemed so much more tantalizing and awesome to him. Just as the Latina girl in the video began to roll her eyes back into her head, Booker and the video stars all came together.  
  
"Oh yeah... Someday, yeah."  
  
Every day, Booker would go to work, come home, relax a bit, rehearse music tracks with his friends, and go again at achieving his auto-fallacious goal. Bit by bit, he advanced, first, being able to bend down and lick his dickhead without curling up upside down, then being able to lick and kiss himself with a bit of tugging whilst standing in the shower, and finally, to be able to get the head in his mouth through some forceful contorting. He was even able to go so far as to cum in his own mouth completely, happily gulping down every drop of the warm, salty load. He knew he was close to his ultimate dream.  
  
One night as the apartment slept, Booker decided that it would be a good idea curl his legs up over his shoulders and try sleeping like that, to further acclimate his body to the stretch and position, and as he was limbering up pretty well already, he found he could hold the position quite well. As he slept, his head was filled with the most vivid dreams of sucking and shooing his load, followed by more sucking and releasing more cum, until, at last, he awoke the next morning at 9 AM. Levi for some reason, wasn't there to greet or witness Booker's _situation_.  
  
His morning wood was strong, and he noticed something else about it... it was already 2 inches into his own mouth! Overjoyed by the realization that he was sucking his own dick already, he started to go to town on the delicious cock. When suddenly, a somewhat _freaky_ thing happened: he felt as if he was going to choke on his cock, as it was being forced deeper still into his mouth, gradually at first, but with more and more force each time. He was so surprised by this that at first he tensed up, which caused him a great whirl of pain, but he then relaxed into it, and let it happen, sucking as hard as he could on as much of his cock he could hold. Finally, after what seemed like only a few heavenly minutes, his brown eyes rolled back in his head, and his cock erupted strings of creamy seed straight to the back of his throat. He devoured the first few strong jets of it in gulps, but left the rest in his mouth to taste and enjoy.  
  
Now that the salacious _dirty deed_ was over, the rest of the world was starting to come back into focus, starting primarily with the aching pulled muscle in his back. Giving a few last loving sucks and licks, he sucked his cock clean, and unrolled his body. His bones and cartilage straightening back out gave him a brief numb sensation for a few seconds, which coincided with a head-rush momentary spaced out interval. As the world faded back into perception, Booker made the realization for the first time that morning that he wasn't alone in his room.  
  
Sitting on his bed next to his freshly unrolled body, was... himself, watching himself lay there.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Good morning, B." the Booker next to him exclaimed with a wide smile. "Did that taste as good as it looked, man?"  
  
Booker immediately recoiled to the corner of his bed and yelled, "Wha-Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Booker's heart was racing. Not only had he just succeeded in a task that he'd been working for so long toward since puberty, but someone else, who looked like him, was sitting there watching him as he did it. He'd been outed, this doppelganger will never allow this to remain a secret.  
  
"Chill Dude." The second Booker began. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm here, and I'm pretty sure I'm **you**. But, I wish I'd thought of sleeping all curled up like that, you should've seen yourself while you were sleeping!"  
  
"Yea, and what did I do while I was sleeping?" Booker asked in a defensive tone raising an eyebrow, still not fully believing what he was seeing. The person sitting on his bed, looking like a twin image of himself, wearing nothing but a pair of his own black pajama pants.  
  
"Oh man, you shot up sky high!" The second Booker announced. "You started out with your cock resting on your lips, and you started licking it and kissing it in your sleep. You looked like you were so close to getting it, I couldn't help but give you a _helping hand_ , so I pushed on your hips a bit, and your dick went down in your mouth, and then came back out. So I kind of... Played you like an XBOX controller, and you came all over your face!"  
  
Booker looked as his storytelling double in shock and horror, reaching up to his face to feel the dried jizz all over his cheeks, neck, and chin. Unable to think of anything intelligible to say, Booker trembled with fury and yelled, "Get the fuck out!"  
  
"Not gonna happen." The double replied. "Where would I go? What would I do? I'm a second you, and I'm not sure why I'm here. Though, your little BJ this morning may've satisfied your _thirst_ , but it just made me extra horny. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take care of myself here quick."

Without another word, the amused devilish looking Booker #2 stood up, walked over to Booker's computer, immediately went to Booker's painstakingly disguised and hidden porno collection, opened up Booker's favorite vid of the Latina hottie, and bent over and started licking his own cock. Being as bold as Booker was only a couple days ago, Booker #2 cranked down on the head of his cock and gulped up the quantity of his cum as he orgasmed. Booker looked on in astonishment at the spectacle, becoming slightly aroused as he did. Booker considered going down on himself while watching the the video and his double doing so, he bent over to begin just as his double began to cum, and a burning shot of searing pain fired up his back.  
  
"Fuuuuck!" Booker yelled. And although he expected an immediate response from the double, he noticed that he was slurping and gulping at that moment. A couple seconds later, Jim #2 sits up with an expression of concern on his face, as well as some stray swimmers that didn't quite make in into his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong? What the fuck happened?" He exclaimed, worried.  
  
"My back. Damn, I think I pulled something when I woke up this morning." Booker replied groaning.  
  
"Oh shit." Booker #2 said. "That might've been from when you were riled up, I totally felt that when you did it this morning. That'll probably be a bad ache. May take a few days to get over."  
  
"This is all your fault for _playing_ me!" Booker yelled, beginning to lose his temper again. "How am I supposed to go to school like this? I can barely walk!"  
  
"Chill out, chill out. Remember, I'm you, so I can go to school for you, and you can get some R&R." Booker #2's idea was appealing, and seemed to be a smart way to recover the situation.  
  
"So what do I do about **me** in the mean time?" Booker asked.  
  
"About you?"  
  
"Yea, about when I've to "Rub one Out"? " Booker finger-quoted into the air.  
  
"Do it the old fashioned way, stroke one off. If you try to bend too far, you're only gonna end up hurting yourself worse." Booker #2's reasoning was creepily spot on. This was far from ideal for Booker, but it seemed as if he really didn't have a choice. "So if you don't mind, I'm gonna change and make sure you're not late for School."


End file.
